


Test Run [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: He’d been discounted from the start. Too thin, too delicate, unsuitable breeding stock.





	Test Run [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [test run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618985) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/69i5l9i06nbxc8c/Test_Run.mp3/file>


End file.
